Agrajag
.]] '''Agrajag' is a creature which, by coincidence, has been killed by Arthur Dent hundreds, maybe thousands of times. He has been reincarnated on multiple occasions, but Arthur Dent is, either directly or indirectly, responsible for his death in some way in every single life he has ever lived. He is first seen notably as a bowl of petunias. At this moment all we know about him are his thoughts: "Oh no, not again". After which many people speculated that if we knew exactly why the bowl of petunias thought this, we would know a lot more of the nature of the Universe than we do now. The reason Agrajag said this is because he was killed by Arthur in many ways before. Later on, Agrajag is called Stavro Mueller, and has started a nightclub called Beta, where Arthur and the others are now gathered. Agrajag tries to use this opportunity to kill Arthur, but Arthur dodges a bullet from another place, and it hits Agrajag instead. In his final life, seen in Life, the Universe and Everything, Agrajag built a large, and particularly malicious looking statue of Arthur with multiple arms and feet, swatting flies, squashing ants, and even using one of them to summon into existence a bowl of petunias. Agrajag confronts Arthur in a cave he lives in, in the form of an ugly batlike creature. Agrajag blames Arthur for his many deaths, as Arthur has been there every time in every incarnation, and always, in some way (usually indirectly) responsible for his death. Agrajag hates Arthur with a passion and believes he is out to get him, although it is all one giant coincidence, along with hundreds of others that go on throughout the universe. It is possible that this coincidence, along with all of those others were caused by the improbability drive, as tampering with improbability physics causes things like that to happen all the time. One of his reincarnations, described in Fit the Thirty-Second of the Hexagonal Phase, actually had extreme good luck to balance out Arthur's bad luck. However, Arthur had some good luck shortly afterwards, and Mr A. G. Rajag was fed to the Ravenous Bugblatter Beast of Traal. Agrajag is also the name of Bob and Suzie Boreton's dog in the television show loosely based on Adams' "Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency". Known incarnations of Agrajag *A dog in Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency Television Show. *Flies, swatted by Arthur. *A rabbit that Arthur hit with a flint. *Newts that Arthur stepped on. *An oyster Arthur ate live. *A cow that Arthur ate a fillet of. *Ants that Arthur stepped on. *A fish caught by Arthur, but he then decided he didn't like and left on the side of the plate. *Arthur Philip Deodat, a man at a cricket match who had a heart attack when Arthur and Ford materialized on the field chasing a sofa. *A man at the club Beta, owned by Stavro Mueller, where he gets hit with a bullet Arthur dodged. *A bowl of petunias, which came into existence (and thus died) at Arthur's hand after activating the Infinite Improbability Drive *'(debated)' A whale, which came into existence (and thus died) at Arthur's hand after activating the Infinite Improbability Drive.The whale being an incarnation of Agrajag is predicated upon him recalling his time as a bowl of petunias and referring to it as 'his spirit brother.' However, it could be that he simply referred to it that way since they both came into existence together bearing in mind the whale, unlike the petunias, did not show a knowledge of being Agrajag. *Fleas he picked out of his hair. *The NowWhattian BogHog who was killed when Arthur visited NowWhat. When pressed for an explanation, Adams stated that he was aggravated in traffic by a Jaguar, and this was his revenge. Trivia * In the BBC America television series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency, based on another of Adams' works, a pet dog is named Agrajag. This could either be merely a reference to the character, or, for those who believe the Dirk Gently and Hitchhiker's universes are the same, that it is another iteration of Agrajag. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Minor characters